Rebelote
by Noan
Summary: [UA] La passion. Duo en a fait l’expérience et en a souffert mais où estce que ça le mènera….


**Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait un petit Os.**

**Alors rien de bien phénoménale, juste une petite histoire, comme ça !!**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais je ne désespère pas.**

**Résumé : La passion. Duo en a fait l'expérience et en a souffert mais où est-ce que ça le mènera….**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction malgré ses problèmes de connexion !!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !!**

**-**

**-**

**Rebelote :**

-

-

Les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres qui couvraient de son fin voile la ville de Sank, Duo fumait une cigarette au balcon de son petit studio.

Il était tard ou plutôt très tôt, bien 3 ou 4h du matin et Duo songeait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit et qui avait réveillé des souvenirs et des sentiments qu'il croyait depuis longtemps enfouis.

Il soupira doucement et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage du jeune homme endormi sur son canapé lit, éclairé faiblement par le réverbère de la rue.

Un bel endormi : Heero Yuy.

-

Il avait rencontré le jeune homme 10 ans plus tôt. Une drôle de rencontre d'ailleurs.

Duo avait souvent pensé que le monde était vraiment petit.

-

_Flashback._

-

Duo avait eu son bac de français haut la main et en ce bel après-midi de juillet, il lisait tranquillement en buvant un café dans le salon de la maison familiale, quand son petit frère, Solo, rentra de la piscine avec des amis.

Des amis….

Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien le sortit de sa lecture.

« Max ?? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Duo avait levé le nez, stupéfait de voir Quatre Raberba Winner en face de lui, accompagné par son frère et deux autres garçons.

« Ben j'habite là !! C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !! »

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et donnait l'accolade à ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré 3 ans plus tôt et qu'il avait un peu perdu de vu depuis le divorce de ses parents.

« Comment ça t'habite là ? »

Duo voyait Solo se marrer doucement derrière l'arabe blond comme les blés.

« Je suis le frère de Solo !

- Hein ?

- T'as vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous Quatre !! Tu te souviens du gamin qui me suivait partout quand on jouait au basket ?

- Heu… Ouais !

- Ben, c'était Solo !

- QUOI ??? »

Tout le monde avait ri. C'était vrai que Solo avait beaucoup changé en 2 ans mais quand même !!!

« Eh bien !! Le monde est vraiment petit !! »

Duo, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, s'était alors tourné vers les deux autres jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient son petit frère et son ami.

« Duo, je te présente Trowa…

- Salut. »

Duo attrapa la main que le grand châtain aux yeux verts lui tendait.

« … Et Heero. »

Et là, il avait bloqué. Juste un instant, à peine un quart de seconde mais il n'avait rien pu dire et avait juste serré la main tendue.

Un brun, un tout petit peu plus grand que lui, des cheveux bruns un peu fou, un regard bleu profond et déjà une carrure d'homme pour un jeune garçon de 15 ans.

-

_Fin flashback._

-

Duo exalta distraitement un filet de fumée.

Il avait su dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, que cela ne pourrait être que très fort entre eux deux.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ca avait été fort.

Très fort.

Beaucoup trop même.

-

Il lui avait fallu 8 mois pour l'avoir et ça n'avait duré que 3 mois.

3 mois que le jeune homme n'avait jamais pu oublié.

Il avait été le premier amant d'Heero, même s'il avait été très surpris de l'apprendre.

Cette première nuit dans ses bras avait été parfaite. Heero avait été à la fois tendre et passionné, sachant exactement où le toucher pour le faire gémir, pour le faire supplier, pour le faire pleurer de plaisir.

Son meilleur amant jusqu'à ce jour et Duo avait de quoi comparer.

-

Malheureusement, ces 8 mois de séduction avaient laissé le temps au cœur de Duo de s'accrocher à ce garçon de 2 ans plus jeune que lui.

Il avait fini par tomber éperdument amoureux de ce mélange de force et de faiblesse, de cette pudeur teintée de sensualité.

Heero avait une histoire difficile et pourtant il affrontait la vie tranquillement mais Duo avait bien décelé derrière les mots et son attitude désinvolte les profondes blessures que le passé avait laissées sur son âme.

-

Heero avait perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Son père, sa mère et lui rentraient tranquillement chez eux quand un camion les percuta de plein fouet. Sa mère était morte sur le coup, lui-même avait fait 4 semaines de coma et son père s'en était sorti avec un poignet cassé.

Cet accident avait détruit sa famille.

Son père, au lieu de s'occuper de lui, l'avait rejeté et confié à la mère de sa femme.

Duo avait su voir le manque cruel d'amour et de stabilité et avait été là pour l'aider. L'étrange amitié qui s'était formé entre eux avait conduit à une histoire bien trop forte et trop passionnée pour qu'elle puisse durer.

Duo s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard.

-

La passion. Du latin pati, souffrir. (1)

Duo aurait dû s'en souvenir.

3 mois de passion dévorante et destructrice qui aurait ravi les grands auteurs romantiques.

Il avait aimé Heero comme jamais il n'avait quelqu'un d'autre.

3 mois de corps à corps enflammés et de douces étreintes aimantes.

3 mois uniquement entre ses cours et Heero. Il ne voyait pratiquement plus personne et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu avoir son bac avec mention alors qu'il n'avait pensé qu'au jeune métis pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait cru touché le bonheur du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Heero lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

-

Ce soir-là, lors d'un festival, Heero avait bu plus que de raison et Duo avait essayé de le contenir comme il avait pu.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'écart en attendant que son petit frère retrouve Quatre et Trowa, avec qui ils étaient venu, pour pouvoir rentrer.

Et Heero avait commencé à parler, lui qui parlait si peu.

Le cœur de Duo s'était brisé en morceaux quand il lui avait dit ces quelques mots. Pourtant quelque part, il en avait pas été surpris.

Il ne posa aucune question, il savait très bien que ces mots venait du plus profond de l'âme d'Heero.

Le jeune homme n'était pas prêt pour une histoire d'amour et Duo l'avait compris.

Dieu qu'il avait pleuré cette nuit-là alors qu'Heero dormait, complètement saoul à ses côtés. Et au matin, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait appelé son père, qui était retourné aux Etats-Unis après le divorce, et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir vivre avec lui.

1 semaine plus tard, il avait débarqué à New York, espérant oublier la brûlure sourde qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis cette déclaration.

-

Pendant la 1ère année à NY, ils avaient gardé le contact, soit par courrier, soit par téléphone puis au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient éloignés et au final, Duo n'avait plus eu de nouvelles que par son frère ou Quatre.

Duo avait presque fini par croire que ses sentiments s'étaient finalement estompés et il avait eu d'autres histoires, d'autres aventures sans pour autant aimer comme il avait aimé Heero.

Inconsciemment, il mettait toujours une barrière entre ses différents amants et lui pour ne plus souffrir.

Et il y avait eu Wufei.

-

2 ans après son départ, il avait rencontré ce bel asiatique, un peu plus vieux que lui et ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à la fin de ses études, presque 3 ans.

Duo avait cru l'aimer, il avait pensé qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble, quelque chose de stable à construire mais le jeune homme avait envie de revenir à Sank et par chance, il avait trouvé une place de professeur d'anglais au lycée international de Sank City.

Wufei avait refusé de le suivre et Duo avait compris.

Il pensait qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir ou être malheureux mais il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois avant de lui serrer la main et de lui dire au revoir.

-

Duo jeta son mégot et se tourna, dos à la rambarde.

Heero n'avait pas changé ou presque pas, il était plus grand, son regard plus mélancolique mais Duo voyait toujours celui qu'il avait quitté quand il était parti, ou plutôt fui, aux Etats-Unis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pu oublier ce jeune homme ?

Il prit une autre cigarette.

-

Solo et sa petite amie, Hilde ainsi que Quatre avaient organisé une fête pour son retour.

Duo en avait été très touché. Il avait toujours regretté son départ précipité et surtout le mensonge qu'il leur avait servi pour expliquer son envie de faire des études à l'étranger.

Comment leur expliquer qu'il partait à cause d'une toute petite histoire de 3 mois ?

Surtout quand on a l'habitude de collectionner les conquêtes ?

Tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel : Trowa était là, Noa, le petit frère d'Heero, Sally, sa petite amie, Dorothy, la cousine de Quatre…. Toute la bande d'amis qu'il avait laissée derrière lui s'était donnée rendez-vous pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il ne manquait qu'Heero…

Quand il avait demandé où il était, une vague de malaise s'abattit sur leur petite assemblée.

-

_Flashback._

-

« Quatre…. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ses amis se regardèrent tous entre eux et l'Arabe soupira.

« On a plus de nouvelles d'Heero depuis 4 mois.

- HEIN ? Mais toi No' ?

- Moi non plus.

- Mais que c'est-il passé ?

- Heero a rencontré une fille…

- Ah. »

La nouvelle avait secoué Duo plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

« Et alors ?

- Tu te souviens de ma cousine Réléna ?

- Oui, un joli brin de fille d'ailleurs.

- Oui mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi conne.

- Expliques-moi.

- Au début, on a essayé de l'intégrer à notre groupe, mais elle ne faisait aucun effort puis au fur et à mesure, on a eu de moins en moins de nouvelles de lui pour ne plus en avoir du tout. Un jour, j'ai reçu un message et il était très clair, il ne voulait plus nous voir…

- Mais c'est impossible !!! Heero ne vous aurait jamais laissé tomber pour une fille !!

- C'est ce qui se passe pourtant. »

Noa et Solo s'approchèrent du jeune homme, assis dans un fauteuil, consterné.

« Il n'a jamais été aussi amoureux de quelqu'un et il se plie à tous ses caprices pour lui faire plaisir. On a bien essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois, il nous dit oui oui et finalement, c'est elle qui gagne.

- J'ai tant de mal à le croire.

- Je te comprends. Mon frère a toujours refusé de s'attacher et là, on dirait un pantin. Ca me fait mal de le voir ainsi…

- S'il est heureux, nous avons rien le droit de dire.

- Il ne l'est pas Duo, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire… »

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa ville natale, juste éclairée par les lumières blafardes des néons et des lampadaires.

« Je suis surpris et déçu d'un tel comportement de sa part mais je comprends. Nous ne pouvons plus que lui assurer que nous serons là quand il en aura besoin…. »

-

_Fin flashback._

-

Après cette soirée, il avait eu quelques nouvelles disparates du jeune homme et jamais de vraiment bonnes.

Duo s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui mais il avait fait le choix de ne pas s'en mêler, Heero saurait où le trouver s'il en avait vraiment besoin.

Il ne remit pas le sujet « Heero » sur le tapis avec ses amis et accueillait les quelques brides d'information, qui filtraient, avec calme.

Ce fut 3 mois plus tard qu'il eut vraiment son premier contact avec lui.

-

Flashback 

-

Il avait pris ses fonctions de professeur quelques semaines auparavant et un soir, vers 23h, où il cherchait sur Internet de quoi faire son prochain cours, une fenêtre msn s'était ouverte:

_Heero. souhaite vous afficher dans ses contacts._

Duo avait eu du mal à y croire mais soit, pourquoi pas.

Le jeune homme cliqua sur oui et presque immédiatement, une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit.

-

**H Yuy dit :**

Slt!!

**Duo dit:**

Slt à toi aussi! Commen va ?

**H Yuy dit** :

Mal mais je me soigne.

**Duo dit :**

Baka.

**H Yuy dit:**

C'est ma réplique ça!!!

**Duo dit :**

XD !

**H Yuy dit:**

**Duo dit:**

Tu fais koi?

**H Yuy dit :**

Rien.

**H Yuy dit :**

Je peux venir ?

**Duo dit :**

Bien sûr!! Kestion con!!

**H Yuy dit :**

Arigatou. J'arrive.

**Duo dit:**

Ok. Tu sais où j'habite ?

**H Yuy dit :**

Oui.

**Duo dit:**

Ok. A toute à l'heure.

-

Duo avait soupiré devant son ordi. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Une heure plus tard, sa sonnette avait annoncé l'arrivée du métis.

Cette nuit là, ils avaient longuement parlé de la relation qu'il avait avec Réléna. Il ne s'y retrouvait plus et il était malheureux mais tellement amoureux.

Ca avait fait mal à Duo mais il avait agi en ami, essayant de le conseiller comme il pouvait pour que cette situation se débloque.

Finalement, Heero avait sorti une bouteille d'absinthe de son sac et ils avaient bu. Le métis était resté dormir chez lui, partageant son unique clic-clac en tout bien tout honneur et au matin, il était reparti.

-

Fin Flashback.

-

Ils s'étaient vu ainsi, une fois par mois, à chaque fois qu'Heero et Réléna se séparaient, récupérant un Heero au bord du gouffre et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui remonter le moral…

-

Duo finit par avoir froid et rentra dans son appartement. Il vint s'asseoir par terre, le dos appuyé contre la table basse, couvant du regard le jeune homme endormi entre ses draps.

-

Mais ce soir….

Leur rupture était définitive. Heero avait craqué et surtout avait compris qu'elle s'était juste servie de lui pour quitter le domicile familial.

Alors il était venu chez lui, comme à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Ils avaient bu, comme d'habitude, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien aussi, de musique, de livres, de leurs souvenirs et c'était peut-être cette rétrospective de leur passé commun qui avait conduit à ce petit plus que Duo n'espérait plus.

-

Ils s'étaient couchés ensemble dans le clic-clac comme les dernières fois, Duo toujours dos au métis pour ne pas se sentir tenté de se rapprocher mais au bout de quelques minutes, il avait senti la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, bien plus que les dernières fois puis il avait senti sa peau contre la sienne.

Instinctivement, Duo s'était tendu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'Heero voulait mais il avait senti son souffle dans son cou.

« Ne me fuis plus….. Onegai… »

-

Ces mots faisaient étrangement écho à ceux qu'il avait prononcé le soir du festival. Il était tout aussi aviné et l'alcool avait toujours eu cet étrange pouvoir sur le métis, celui de lui faire dire ce qu'il avait réellement au fond du cœur.

Avait-il compris pourquoi il était parti, il y avait maintenant des années ? Pourtant il n'en avait jamais parlé, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre….

Alors il fit ce qui serait sûrement une erreur mais elle était si chaude sur sa peau et si douce sur ses lèvres.

Il avait tant rêvé de cette étreinte qu'il ne chercha pas à savoir, ni les motivations réelles d'Heero, ni même les conséquences qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir sur leur vie.

Il s'était donné corps et âme encore une fois, sans regrets, ni remords.

-

Et maintenant, il le regardait dormir paisiblement et il sentait tous ses sentiments si longtemps refoulés lui revenir en pleine figure.

Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de métis en murmurant.

« Des fois j'aurais tellement aimé ne jamais te rencontrer… »

Heero bougea légèrement et Duo retira vite ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il n'était pas encore prêt pour cette confrontation qui serait inévitable et même s'il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme lui dirait alors que cette nuit n'avait été qu'un concours de circonstance, il ne voulait pas encore entendre ces mots.

-

Il se débarrassa du jeans qu'il avait enfilé pour sortir et se recoucha. Presque immédiatement, Heero se colla à lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Duo trembla sous son souffle sur sa nuque et il ferma les yeux.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand l'étreinte se resserra brusquement. Heero devait sûrement croire qu'il dormait et il murmura doucement.

« J'étais tellement eu mal quand tu es parti. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était ma faute. Je ne suis bon qu'à faire souffrir ce que j'aime. Alors j'ai essayé très fort avec Léna pour que ça ne se reproduise pas mais je n'ai pas été capable d'y arriver…..

Gomen Duo… Gomen… »

Duo sentit quelques larmes glisser sur son cou et son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Tout doucement, il se retourna et ouvrit ses bras où Heero s'engouffra comme un enfant perdu.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Heero. Nous étions trop jeunes, nous ne pouvions pas faire face. »

Lentement, il redressa son visage vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Laisse-moi apprendre à t'aimer Duo. »

Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

« Nous apprendrons ensemble….. »

-

-

On dit que ceux qui sont destinés à se revoir se reverront.

Peu importe le temps, l'espace et les circonstances.

Ce qui doit être sera toujours.

-

-

-

(1) du lat. passionem, de passum, supin de pati, souffrir

-

Voilà un nouvel Os de poster.

J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
